Concours de guirlandes
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème "Guirlande". OS, Fye est en manque de guirlandes pour le sapin et Mokona décide d'organiser un concours. Kurogane est proclamé juge, bien contre son gré et ça risque de faire des étincelles


**Résumé : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (forum francophone) du 4 décembre 2010 pour le thème « Guirlande » Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris ! Pour plus de précisions, m'envoyer un mp :D**

**OS, concours de guirlande entre Fye et les enfants, Kurogane proclamé juge bien contre son gré. ^^**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont la propriété exclusive de Clamp évidemment ! ^^**

** Gael : Merci pour ta review ! :)**

**oooOOOooo**

- C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?

- C'est NOËL, mon Kuro-choupinet ! C'est une fête spécifique à cette dimension !

- Ca j'avais deviné espèce de crétin blond ! Et arrête de m'appeler « Kuro-choupinet » ! Elle consiste en quoi exactement ta fête ?

- Les personnes qui vivent dans ce monde célèbrent la naissance du fils de leur Dieu venu sur Terre ! précisa Mokona.

- Ah ouais, un type dont on ne sait même pas s'il existe se pointe sur Terre et on célèbre ça en accrochant des lumières dans un sapin ? Génial !

Le ninja regardait le mage et les enfants d'un air renfrogné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils tenaient absolument à fêter cet événement qui, après tout, ne représentait absolument rien pour eux.

- Tu ne sais pas t'amuser ma Kuro-boule de Noël ! soupira le mage d'un air dramatique en accrochant une décoration au sapin.

- C'est pas comme si on avait que ça à faire hein ! cria le ninja. Je vous signale que c'est bibi qui trime pour que vous puissiez vous la couler douce ! Et en plus, on a rien à voir avec ça !

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie, Kuro-pii. C'est juste l'occasion de passer un moment heureux tous ensemble.

- QUAND T'AURAS FINI TOI AVEC TES SURNOMS A LA CON !

- Oh !

Faisant fi de l'ordre que venait de lui donner Kurogane, Fye s'était soudain relevé, un air soucieux sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? grogna le ninja, peu amène.

- On a oublié les guirlandes... répondit le blond.

- Ben v'la aut'chose...

- Oh non ! Mais les magasins sont fermés maintenant Monsieur Fye ! s'écria Sakura. On ne pourra jamais finir de décorer le sapin sans guirlande ! On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça !

- Tu as raison Sakura...

- Vous pourriez faire un concours ! suggéra Mokona en piaillant. Fabriquer votre propres guirlandes et décorer le sapin avec !

Cette suggestion fut accueillie avec des exclamations de joie de la part de Fye et des enfants.

- Tu nous aides, Kuro-chan ?

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à fabriquer des guirlandes hein ? aboya le ninja. Et puis tu peux toujours rêver si tu continues à m'appeler Kuro-chan !

- Bien alors si tu ne veux pas nous aider, c'est toi qui nous départagera et qui nous dira quelle guirlande est la plus jolie ! dit Fye avec un grand sourire, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Allez file dans ta chambre, on t'appellera quand on aura fini !

Sans écouter le concert de protestations du ninja, Fye le poussa sans ménagement jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il ferma à clé, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Les enfants et lui profitèrent alors pleinement d'un magnifique concerto d'injures en « Raaaaaaah » majeur durant tout le reste de la soirée.

**ooo**

Un peu plus tard, Fye consentit enfin à libérer le ninja qui se retint à grand peine de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il se fit conduire de mauvaise grâce devant le sapin et dû supporter les horribles piaillements de la boule de poils surexcitée qui s'était auto-proclamée « juge-assistant » du concours.

Comprenant que ni le mage ni les enfants ne lui lâcheraient la grappe, il s'installa debout face au sapin et attendit. Souriant aux anges, Sakura déposa sa guirlande sur le sapin. Celle-ci avait été fabriquée à l'aide de mouchoirs roses et blancs et représentait des fleurs de cerisiers. Pas prévisible du tout, vu son prénom, se dit Kurogane. Mais il se contenta de faire un signe de tête et ce fut Shaolan qui s'avança pour déposer la sienne, composée de plumes, certainement en hommage à Sakura. Là non plus, rien de bien original, bien que cela restait pas trop mal à regarder. Vint le tour de Mokona, dont la guirlande était composée de mini-bouteilles de saké (pleines...).

- Je parie que c'est l'autre ivrogne qui t'a refilé l'idée ! s'écria le ninja.

- Kuro-wanwan est méchant ! Yûko n'est pas une ivrogne ! cria la boule de poils, indignée.

- Nan t'as raison, elle a déjà passé le niveau au-dessus, rétorqua Kurogane d'un air sadique.

Sourd aux protestations de Mokona, Kurogane regardait à présent d'un air méfiant Fye qui s'activait sur le sapin en lui tournant le dos. Bizarrement, il ne pouvait rien voir de ce qu'il faisait et il sentait venir le coup fourré.

- TADAM ! fit alors Fye d'un air triomphant et à moitié mort de rire.

La mâchoire de Kurogane s'ouvrit toute seule sous le choc. Puis, une vague de violence doublée d'une envie de meurtre le saisit et il dégaina son katana en hurlant :

- JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI A FAIRE DES GUIRLANDES ! VIENS UN PEU PAR LA, ESPECE D'ABRUTI DE MAGE !

Mais Fye avait déjà disparu dans un grand éclat de rire. Sur le sapin s'étalait un nombre incalculable de découpages en papier représentant Kurogane. Et ses expressions étaient toutes très proches de celle qu'il devait arborer en ce moment tandis qu'il coursait Fye.

- JE TE TIENS ESPECE D'ANDOUILLETTE DE NOEL ! entendirent soudain Mokona et les enfants.

Ils se regardèrent en riant. Apparemment, le juge avait tranché !


End file.
